Need you now
by Thai Eloa
Summary: When Inuyasha and Kagome were thinking of never seeing each other again. Songfic oneshot Lady Antebellum's music "Need you now" is used, so all credits of it go to the rightful owners. No breaking of rules/law was intended when using this piece of musical work. Also, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Sadly, but true. All credits to Rumiko Takahashi.


**Kagome POV**

Sitting in her bed, Kagome stared into nothingness, her heart heavy with suppressed anger, sadness and tears. She was desperate. It was really over, even before something really started. "Who am I kidding? I could never surpass Kikyou…" She remembered the brunette that was so similar to herself not only physically, but emotionally too. Them both had the same love interest…even though it seemed Kikyou wanted nothing more than his death, it all started because she loved him when she was alive.

_Picture perfect memories,__  
__Scattered all around the floor.__  
__Reaching for the phone 'cause__  
__I can't fight it anymore.__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time._

**Inuyasha POV**

Inuyasha looked at the full moon above him, it's light so bright, it was like it was able to vanish with all the darkness in the world. But there was one dark place it couldn't reach: his heart. He didn't show it, but he was really confused and hurt inside. "Not the tough hanyou I pretend to be all the time eh?" he thought to himself. Still looking at the moon, he realized how much it resembled the original Shikon no Tama. It all started because of it. Kikyou. Kagome.  
He hung his head with his hands and thought "What the hell?! Why must I be so stupid!" He remembered very well the warmth of Kikyou in his arms 50 years ago, as if it was today. How much he treasured her. Heck, even wanted to become a frail and useless human because of her. Because of how much he loved her…

_It's a quarter after one,__  
__I'm all alone and I need you now.__  
__Said I wouldn't call__  
__but I lost all control and I need you now.__  
__And I don't know how I can do without,__  
__I just need you now._

**Kagome POV**

Love. Kagome felt like her heart become even heavier when she imagined the two of them, Kikyou and Inuyasha, in love. Smiling to each other, walking hand in hand. Kissing.  
It was enough. She couldn't stand it anymore. The pain, the doubt. Her eyes now focused the floor, and right after, her vision was blurred. All the tears she didn't want to fall before were rolling free across her face, falling into her lap. It was maddening. She never thought it would hurt so much. As the tears dropped, she started to sob, and thoughts and visions started to cross her mind. Visions of Kikyou in the arms of Inuyasha. The only place that she, Kagome, wanted to be right then…

_Another shot of whisky,__  
__can't stop looking at the door.__  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping__  
__in the way you did before.__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.__  
__For me it happens all the time._

**Inuyasha POV**

As he remembered his wiliness to change everything because of Kikyou, he remembered how it felt to be betrayed…or to think he was betrayed. The blood of the villagers in his claws, the fire burning every hut. The arrow piercing his heart, a pain so strong, matched only by the one caused by the hatred he saw in the eyes of that woman…his last vision…  
He closed his eyes, feeling that pain resurging from deep within his very soul…when he remembered the first thing when, 50 years later, he finally opened his eyes once more. So much like Kikyou… but much more clumsy, naïve, irritating… and beautiful. Inuyasha shook his head at the thought. He had hurt her. Things were really bad, and he didn't want to be the one causing Kagome to be down. He wanted her to smile every day, at all times… it hurt him to know he was the one causing her pain…and Kikyou's suffering. He punched the soil beside him, controlling himself so he wouldn't yell.

_Another shot of whisky,__  
__can't stop looking at the door.__  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping__  
__in the way you did before.__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.__  
__For me it happens all the time._

**Kagome POV**

Hurt. It was all that could describe her. She now sobbed uncontrollably, hugging her knees in an almost desperate way of trying to comfort herself.  
"Inuyasha… please, don't let go of me! I need you beside me!" was all she could think, was all her heart screamed. But at the same time she knew… she knew that he would let her. He would choose Kikyou. And there was nothing for her to do about it. The wise thing would be…to let her first love be happy, together with _his _first love. She cried even harder, now hugging her pillow, until she fell asleep. In her dream, Inuyasha was smiling at her, his hand extended towards her…

_It's a quarter after one,  
I'm a little drunk,  
And I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call  
but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now._

**Inuyasha POV**

He knew exactly what to do. His heart had an owner. His heart was Kikyou's. Now, and forever. At least, that was what he could think at the moment. And he couldn't stand seeing Kagome hurting because of it. He made up his mind…he would live, and die, for Kikyou. And thus... never again would he be with Kagome. The resolve made him feel lighter on the shoulders…but his heart sank. It was obvious why. But the decision was made. "Kikyou died because of me…my life is hers now. Sorry Kagome"

_Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.__  
__It's a quarter after one,__  
__I'm all alone and I need you now.__  
__And I said I wouldn't call__  
__but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.__  
__And I don't know how I can do without,__  
__I just need you now,__  
__I just need you now.__  
__Oh, baby I need you now._


End file.
